The present invention relates to a condenser for use in automobile and building air conditioning systems.
For such use, a "serpentine" type of condenser is well known and widely used. This type of condenser is made up of a flat multi-bored tube, commonly called a "harmonica tube", bent in a few folds, and corrugated fins sandwiched between the folded walls.
One of the disadvantages of the serpentine type condensers is that the coolant undergoes a relatively large pressure loss while flowing through the flat tube. To reduce the pressure loss, the common practice is to minimize fin pitches, widen the tube width to increase the cross-sectional area of the coolant flow paths, and increase the density of fins disposed between the folded tube walls.
However, as the tube is widened, its rigidity increases, and therefore it becomes difficult to bend. In addition, there is a limitation to the bent of a tube in terms of radius of curvature. In short, the heat exchange efficiency cannot be increased only by reliance upon the increased density of fins packed between the folds of tube.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention is to provide a condenser capable of easy construction with the flexibility in the width of the tubes, and the height of fins.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a condenser which minimizes the pressure loss of a cooling medium and air passing through the tubes and fins, thereby enhancing the efficiency of heat exchange.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which show, for the purpose of illustration only, one embodiment in accordance with the present invention.